Evolution
by fuego azul
Summary: Porque hay momentos en la vida de un hombre en que es necesario evolucionar, dar un paso adelante y madurar. Cuando ya no eres solo un asesino, vengador, shinobi o un traidor ¿Estas listo para un nuevo papel en tu vida, Sasuke-kun?
1. Chapter 1

Evolucion

**Evolution**

**Summary: **

Porque llega un momento en la vida de un hombre en que es necesario madurar, dar un paso adelante y evolucionar; cuando ya no solo eres un hombre, un shinobi, un traidor, un asesino o un vengador… ¿Estas listo para asumir un nuevo papel en tu vida, Sasuke-Kun?

**Disclaimers**: Naruto no me pertenece, es fruto de la imaginación e ingenio de Masashi Kishimoto; lo que justifica los reveces que esta tomando el manga actualmente; en fin, igual no es asunto mío así que vamos a lo que nos atañe.

**\\\**

**Prólogo**

**-**Esta es la despedida entonces – murmuro una joven vestida únicamente con una sencilla Yukata blanca cruzando los brazos y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. A su espalda se apreciaba un patio descuidado; la maleza le había ganado terreno a los senderos bordeados de piedra típicos de los cuidados jardines ornamentales de los nobles, un poco mas allá los muros parcialmente destruidos de lo que en otro tiempo habían sido las defensas de una gran mansión campestre.

La mujer ladeo la cabeza con aire melancólico mientras observaba como el hombre frente a ella se ajustaba el cinturón de tela sobre su haori, en su espalda lucia el abanico blanco y rojo, símbolo distintivo del clan Uchiha. Al terminar de arreglarse el hombre se volvió hacia ella con el rostro impasible, sus profundos ojos negros vagaron un momento por los terreno antes de posarlos en el rostro de la joven, que se sonrojo levemente por la intensidad de su mirada.

Los labios del hombre se curvaron levemente, casi formando una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba levemente la mejilla de la joven, que había inclinado el rostro hacia su mano, deseando sentir su calor.

-Si, esta es la despedida… Sakura

La muchacha sonrío levemente, al tiempo que se secaba una lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos. No quería llorar, y no iba a llorar, al menos no mientras él estuviera delante. Ya habría tiempo para ponerse a gritar mas tarde. De momento, prefería disfrutar esos últimos instantes a su lado, a sabiendas de que muy probablemente esa seria la última vez que lo vería.

-En estos momentos, realmente desearía que el tiempo se detuviera en este instante – murmuro Sakura en voz baja.

-Eso es imposible, y lo sabes… lo sabias desde antes, y se que lo sabes incluso ahora…

Sakura esbozo una sonrisa forzada mientras se separaba de él lentamente.

-Ya lo se Sasuke-Kun… se que es imposible que podamos volver a estar juntos de esta manera, al menos no en esta vida. Solo quería… disfrutar del momento, por imperfecto que fuera.

-Itachi todavía esta fuera de mi alcance – comento Sasuke- el combate entre nosotros será a muerte… probablemente para ambos. Soy un hombre sin futuro… solo puedo ofrecer el ahora.

-Si, eso fue lo que me dijiste hace una semana en aquella montaña… y yo acepte. No te preocupes Sasuke-Kun, encontrare la manera de superarlo.

Una extraña mueca asomo a los labios del Uchiha, mientras se erguía en toda su estatura. Sus ojos, intimidantes y terribles 1seguían tan indescifrable como siempre.

-Por tu bien, Sakura, será mejor que lo hagas – murmuro el Uchiha con voz queda, luego se dio la vuelta para tomar una pequeña taza que había dejado sobre una mesa baja – tomate esto después de que me vaya – ordeno él tendiéndole la taza humeante – te ayudara a relajarte – respondió ante la pregunta muda en el rostro extrañado de ella.

Sasuke se coloco la kusanagi en la cintura y se calzo las sandalias negras, luego salio al pasillo y se marcho sin volver nunca la mirada hacia atrás. Ella siguió su figura hasta que hubo desaparecido mas allá de los límites de la mansión, su plazo había terminado.

Ahora, el se reuniría con su equipo y reanudaría la casería de su hermano. ¿Y ella? Ella tendría que volver a Konoha con el corazón hecho pedazos una vez más. Con un suspiro observo la taza que aun sostenía entre sus manos. Apenas se la llevo a la boca un aroma sutil le llamo la atención, y aspiro un momento los vapores calientes del té.

Una sonrisa irónica se formo en sus labios, té relajante y un cuerno… Sasuke la estaba tomando por tonta si se creía que no identificaría ese aroma tan particular. El aroma de una planta medicinal especial, ella la conocía, pero no porque la hubiese probado antes. No, era porque en el pasado había tenido que entregársela a una o dos kunoichis que partían en misiones especiales. Aquella hierba, era para prevenir un embarazo.

Si no lo había pensado hasta entonces era porque realmente no quería pensar en el futuro, mas allá de esa semana, pero era evidente que Sasuke si.

-Tendrás que perdonarme Sasuke-Kun – dijo Sakura dejando la taza, llena aun sobre la mesa – pero esto es algo en lo que no quiero complacerte.

Era casi seguro que habría consecuencias, y las afrontaría, pero no iba a negar que la posibilidad de estar esperando un hijo de Sasuke hacia que su corazón latiera de gozo. Puede que el futuro no luciera tan oscuro después de todo – pensó sonriendo.

/

_14 años después_

Aquel día parecía ser diferente, algo había sucedido, incluso los habitantes de la villa, que generalmente era ajenos a las conmociones ninjas podían notarlo. Había mucha mas vigilancia de lo habitual, la tensión en el ambiente era palpable incluso para el mas inocente vendedor de la aldea. Ellos no podían saberlo pero en aquel momento la torre Hokage era un hervidero de movimiento, en especial la oficina del sexto Osage. Reunidos en torno a su escritorio estaban apostados al menos media docena de ninjas Anbu, acompañados de unos cuantos shinobis cercanos al Hokage.

El Rokudaime daba vueltas de un lado a otro de su oficina, su semblante crispado era un reflejo de los rostros de las personas a su alrededor. Arrugada en su mano, estaba la nota que hubiera recibido dos horas antes, y que había sido la causante de la improvisada reunión.

En ese momento el Hokage se detuvo y giro la cabeza hacia la ventana, hacia donde un momento después aparecería el rostro enmascarado de Kakashi Hatake, el hombre entro de un salto y el Rokudaime le lanzo la nota que el Ninja copia atrapo al vuelo.

-Es un aviso, no una petición – comento Hatake – ¿vas a hacer algo al respecto?

El Rokudaime se pasó una mano por sus rubios cabellos, exasperado, estaba en una posición difícil, y lo sabía. Por un lado porque no deseaba nada mas que autorizar el ingreso a Konoha de uno de sus desertores mas emblemáticos, aunque sabia que tendría una dura oposición; por el otro, porque si se negaba podía desatar un enfrentamiento con serias consecuencias, después de todo, Uchiha Sasuke había sido claro al decir que regresaba a Konoha. Así, sin más, simplemente estaba avisando que iba a regresar, aparentemente con buenas intenciones, considerando el hecho de que no le había infringido ningún daño al shinobi al que había ordenado llevar aquella nota hasta la aldea. Con todo, Naruto ya había tomado su decisión, solo restaba que el consejo diera también su aprobación.

-Ya ha pasado mas de un año desde que liquido a Uchiha Itachi – comento Shikamaru mientras se llevaba un cigarrillo a los labios – todos pensamos que ya no iba a volver

-¿Por qué querría volver precisamente ahora? – Pregunto uno de los ninjas encargados de la vigilancia de la torre – da que pensar.

Volvieron a sumirse en el silencio mientras Naruto reanudaba su marcha nerviosa por la oficina. Al momento un estallido de humo se hizo presente y al disiparse el humo pudieron ver el rostro sonriente de Sai.

-Están de acuerdo –anuncio, Naruto suspiro de alivio y Kakashi sonrío debajo de la mascara –pero hay ciertas condiciones.

/

-¿Te haz enterado? – Inquirió un jovencito de cabello oscuro y tez pálida –han autorizado la entrada de Uchiha a la aldea.

-Todos nos hemos enterado, Ryota –comento una chica con tono aburrido mientras se sentaba sobre la mesa en que su compañero tenia apoyado un cuaderno – no se habla de otra cosa en la aldea

-No se a que juegan – aporto un segundo chico sentado una fila mas arriba que sus compañeros – mi padre dice que ha tenido suerte, al parecer si no es por la intervención de Tsunade-sama que convenció al consejo el resultado habría sido muy diferente.

-En todo caso eso no nos interesa, por cierto ¿te ha dicho tu padre a quien nos van a asignar como sensei esta vez? – pregunto Ryota girándose con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-No, aunque de saberlo seguro no me lo diría.

-Bah, de que sirve que nuestros padres estén en el circulo mas próximo al Hokage si igual no nos dicen nada… que perdida de tiempo – concluyo Ryota mientras se acomodaba en su sitio nuevamente y destapaba un frasco de tinta.

Sus dos compañeros intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y rieron burlonamente. Su equipo era conocido por ser una pesadilla para los senseis de la aldea, a fin de cuentas, no era fácil lidiar con un trío de chunins genios en edad adolescente, o al menos era lo que decían algunos.

Y claro que ellos se encargaron de confirmárselo a todo Ninja que había tenido la desgracia de ser su tutor. Solo Shikamaru, su primer sensei, había tenido la paciencia y el genio para controlarlos, sin embargo su matrimonio con la hermana del Kazekage le había obligado a dividir su tiempo entre la aldea de la hoja y la de la arena, razón por la que habían tenido que ser asignados a un nuevo profesor. Que tampoco les habían durado mucho, la verdad. Desde entonces les habían asignado no menos de una docena de senseis diferentes.

/

Mientras tanto, unos pisos más arriba de la torre Hokage, se producía una reunión largo tiempo anhelada. Uchiha Sasuke, enteramente vestido de negro se encontraba frente a frente con dos miembros de su antiguo equipo: su sensei, y quien en otro tiempo fuese su mejor amigo y rival. Un silencio pesado había caído sobre la habitación justo después de que Sasuke fuese puesto al corriente de los requerimientos del consejo.

El Uchiha entrecerró los ojos, desafiante.

-Esto debe ser una broma – soltó despacio

-El consejo no tiene sentido del humor Sasuke – comento Kakashi sonriendo divertido

-Nunca, me niego

Naruto apretó los puños tratando de contenerse, en aquel momento lo que mas deseaba era liarse a golpes con su antiguo amigo, pero considerando que era el Rokudaime debía actuar siquiera con un poquito de diplomacia, o al menos toda la que le permitía su escasa paciencia.

-Es una orden, Sasuke-baka – El Uchiha torció el gesto al escuchar esas palabras, y Naruto añadió burlón – o me vas que tienes miedo de entrenar a un grupo de chiquillos. Quizás temas que te venzan

-¡Cierra la boca Usuratonkachi, si aprecias tu vida! No voy a rebajarme a entrenar a unos mocosos, eso es ridículo. Por no hablar de la prohibición de acceso a todo lo que legalmente me pertenece. Y claro no hablemos del escuadrón Anbu que me pondrán de niñera – Grito Sasuke furioso

-Esos son los términos Sasuke – intervino Kakashi – Ordenes del consejo, ya sabes… a mi me parece muy justo. Además estos chicos no son cualquier cosa, son realmente buenos y merecen un sensei a la altura

Sasuke le lanzo una mirada fulminante y Kakashi sonrío divertido, Naruto le miro arqueando una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos esperando una respuesta.

/

La puerta de la sala se abrió despacio y los tres chicos pasaron por alto la presencia de los adultos deliberadamente. Sasuke apretó los labios al notar lo disciplinados que eran sus nuevos pupilos. Sentados en lo más alto de la sala, les daban la espalda, enfrascados en una discusión. Naruto se aclaro la garganta ruidosamente y solo entonces los muchachos les prestaron atención a regañadientes.

Varias cejas se alzaron y hubo quien esbozo una sonrisa burlona.

-Chicos, gracias por esperar – comenzó Naruto sonriendo pícaramente – He venido a presentarles a su nuevo sensei. – El Rokudaime se giro hacia Sasuke mientras le hacia un gesto para que se presentara, El Uchiha torció los labios en un gesto agresivo y Naruto suspiro - Uchiha-sensei ha accedido a tomarlos bajo su cargo chicos, espero que hagan un buen trabajo.

De pronto se escucho una risa ahogada, y Ryota empujo a su compañera con el codo.

-Ahora si la hicimos chicos – comento el chico entre risas

-Si, yo creo que si – coincidió el otro muchacho, cuyos ojos pálidos delataban su parentesco con el clan Hyuga – ¿Tu que piensas, Megumi?

La aludida sonrío burlona y girando la cabeza en dirección de sus compañeros añadió en un susurro:

-Pienso que nos vamos a divertir mucho esta vez.

Desde abajo, Sasuke torció el gesto intuyendo lo que aquel trío comentaba entre murmullos. A su lado, Naruto le dio una palmada en la espalda y le dirigió una sonrisa de ánimo, cosa que a Sasuke, no le pareció una buena señal.

**/**

**Notas de la autora**:

¡Hola! Vaya, nunca pensé decir esto, pero casi siento miedo de asomar mis narices por aquí, mas aun para publicar una nueva historia. Vale, que tengo un poquito (bueno, bastante) olvidados mis otros fics, pero realmente estos son los primeros instantes de tiempo libre que tengo en mucho tiempo, con la universidad y eso, y ahora en donde vivo estan sucediendo continuas fallas del servicio electrico, que ocasionaron entre otras cosas que se quemara el MODEM de la compu, el microondas, el cargador de mi tlf y etc etc… ahora se va la luz un dia y al otro tambien… me tiene harta… pero en fin, dejando a un lado mis rollos me gustaria saber que opinan sobre esta nueva historia. Si, que ya se que el tema de Sasuke volviendo a Konoha esta mas que quemado, (y ya tengo un fic al respecto) pero esta vez quiero darle otro enfoque, uno menos dramatico, y de aquí en adelante se aligeran las cosas. Estos tres chicos se encargaran de hacerle a Sasuke la vida de cuadritos, y Sasuke, ni corto ni perezoso tampoco se quedara atrás… - se oye risa malevola - su opinión es importante, ustedes decidan si se continua esta historia o no…

Sin mas que añadir, me despido… ¡Hasta la proxima!


	2. Hola ¿sensei?

_**¡Hola! Me propuse actualizar poco todos mis fics, así que ahora es el turno de este. Les pido disculpas a aquellos que esperaron una actualización en aquella época, pero espero resarcirme con ustedes… ojala le den una oportunidad a este fic. gracias a tiny lizard por su reciente comentario, espero te guste este capitulo.**_

_**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son del Masashi Kishimoto. Yo no gano de esto más que saber que tengo la oportunidad de que otros lean mis desvaríos... La historia y los tres chiquillos principales si son de mi creación**__**.**_

_**-O-**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1****: Hola… ¿sensei?**

Ser un maestro, y tener a tu cargo la educación de las nuevas generaciones es la mas noble misión que puede acometer una persona; esto no es muy diferente para un Shinobi, después de todo, la preparación de la generación de relevo ha sido siempre uno de los temas de mayor importancia dentro de las aldeas ocultas, y en mas de una ocasión tema de controversia.

¿Por ejemplo?

Bueno no se, quizás asignar a un conocido criminal de dudosa lealtad y aun mas dudosas habilidades de enseñanza a cargo de tres de los jóvenes chunnins mas prometedores de la aldea oculta de la hoja.

Eso seguro crearía controversia en cualquier parte. Sin embargo, estamos olvidando un pequeño detalle.

Los antecedentes de los chicos en cuestión.

Uno diría que tres jovencitos sobresalientes en ninjutsu, y taijutsu, alumnos de elite de la academia tendrían un perfil impecable… ¿verdad?

Ahem, bueno, todo el mundo puede llegar a equivocarse. Y no es que nuestros tres chicos sean criminales, no. Tampoco tienen una vena malvada ni mucho menos, es solo que tienen _ligeros_ problemas con la autoridad.

¿Por qué lo digo?

Es que eso es lo que dicen todos y cada uno de los senseis de la aldea. Iruka se rehúsa a dar mayores detalles, pero fuentes fidedignas aseguran que hizo una fiesta de celebración el día que los _mocosos _(como son conocidos cariñosamente) se graduaron de la academia a los diez años. Y eso que el hombre prácticamente había criado a Naruto y soportado todas sus triquiñuelas.

Umm, nadie lo diría de tan abnegado maestro… solo podemos imaginar la clase de travesuras que cometieron tres prominentes shinobis en su mas tierna infancia.

Bueno, este solo fue el principio de un historial de travesuras, desacato y el más descarado desden por parte de los tres chicos. Solo Shikamaru, quien fue su primer sensei, logro controlarlos durante un considerable periodo de tiempo. Hasta ahora nadie entiende como lo hizo, y él considera que es demasiado problemático explicarlo.

Sabiendo eso tenemos que preguntarnos ¿A quien estaban castigando realmente los del consejo? ¿Al traidor o a los rebeldes?

En fin, dejando de lado nuestras especulaciones quizás estén interesados en conocer más detalladamente a los tristemente famosos revoltosos de la hoja.

Aquí entre nosotros, espero que ustedes tengan más interés en conocer a los chicos del que parece estar demostrando nuestro buen amigo Sasuke Uchiha, porque déjenme aclarar que si se pudiera matar solamente con la mirada… bueno, Konoha ya estaría buscando un reemplazo para su Rokudaime

¡Y es que en su vida había recibido tanta humillación! Al menos eso dice él, no que yo tenga mucho interés en recordarle uno o dos episodios vergonzosos de su infancia.

* * *

-¡Muchachos! Háganme el favor de bajar un momento. Venga, venga, dejen de hacer esas caras, no les quitare mucho tiempo – comento Naruto con entusiasmo haciendo aspavientos hacia los chicos.

Sasuke lo observo con el ceño fruncido –su mirada habitual- y al echarle un vistazo a la forma en que sus nuevos alumnos arrastraban los pies su mirada se volvió severa.

-No veo mas que a una panda de inútiles, dobe. – dijo el Uchiha despectivamente.

Naruto frunció los labios disgustado y se cruzo de brazos.

-Estos chicos son chunnin, no son inútiles, solo pasa que están en una edad difícil, son un poco rebeldes, es todo.

En ese momento dos chicos y una chica de alrededor de trece años se pararon sin mucha ceremonia enfrente de él. Uno de los chicos incluso tuvo el descaro de bostezar como si estuviera aburrido.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera proferir algún otro comentario mordaz, Naruto les sonrió a los chicos.

-Dejare que sean ellos mismos quienes se presenten, así comenzaras a conocerlos mejor.

-Ahórramelo – interrumpió Sasuke – simplemente dame una copia de sus historiales.

El Rokudaime pareció ligeramente incomodo al escuchar la sugerencia.

-Si bueno… hemos tenido algunos problemas con el papeleo y eso… las fichas no están actualizadas… err… algunas se han_ perdido_ – al decir esto lanzo una mirada fugaz de disgusto – tendrás que determinar sus habilidades tu mismo, de cualquier forma hace tres meses desde su ultima revisión…

Sasuke Uchiha no estaba complacido, de repente se estaba planteando seriamente su decisión de regresar a Konoha, aparentemente había cometido un error de proporciones mayúsculas.

Exasperado, señalo con el dedo al chico de ojos pálidos. Obviamente un miembro del clan Hyuga. Era el más alto del equipo, y llevaba el largo cabello de color negro recogido hacia atrás

-Tú, preséntate – dijo bruscamente.

El chico arqueo una ceja sutilmente, sin embargo no lo suficiente para que pudiera considerarse un gesto burlón. Era tremendamente parecido a Neji, seguramente seria su hijo, sin embargo tenía un aire mucho mas relajado.

-Mi nombre es Hikaru, soy el heredero del clan Hyuga. Diría que es un placer, pero se me ha enseñado a no decir mentiras siempre que sea posible, seguro entiende.

El Uchiha apretó los dientes y señalo al siguiente en la fila. El chico tenía ojos y cabello corto negro, un mechón le caía con elegancia sobre un ojo y era solo un par de centímetros mas bajo que su compañero.

-Yo soy Ryota, aunque mis amigos me llaman Ryo, me gusta mas ¿no cree que es mas cool, sensei? – Pregunto el chico con aire de inocencia – usted sin embargo llámame Ryota, porque no creo que se quede con nosotros el tiempo suficiente para permitirle tratarme informalmente – añadió con un casual encogimiento de hombros.

Naruto bufo de risa, y se mordió el puño tratando de disimular. Sasuke no se veía demasiado complacido.

Sasuke apretó los labios en una fina línea y Naruto casi podía jurar que le había escuchado rechinar los dientes.

Ryota se encogió de hombros con inocencia mientras Hikaru parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo por contener una sonrisa, en ese momento se oyó una exclamación, y todos se volvieron expectantes hacia quien había la había proferido.

La chica del equipo

La muchacha, que hasta entonces no parecía haber estado prestado mucha atención a la conversación, parpadeo confundida a ver que todos la miraban.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya es mi turno? – de pronto sonrió con gesto de disculpa y se aparto el cabello a un lado para sacarse uno de los audífonos que hasta entonces había permanecido oculto gracias a su largo cabello negro y a sus ropas.

Naruto soltó un profundo suspiro

-¿Otra vez con eso? Pensé que te había dicho que solo lo utilizaras en tus ratos libres.

La chica hizo un puchero. Aunque era la más baja del equipo no tenia apariencia frágil. Sus ojos oscuros, tenían expresión de inteligencia.

-Eso hacia, escuchaba la radio en mi rato libre, además no es como si estuviéramos haciendo algo importante ¿o si? – agrego con tono juguetón.

-¿Tu nombre? – pregunto Sasuke de pronto, ansioso por ponerle un nombre a la que desde ya consideraba uno de sus dolores de cabeza.

-Megumi es mi nombre, que según lo interprete significa gracia, bendición o privilegio – la joven sonrió con extrema inocencia – aunque no creo que usted llegue a apreciarlo, no muchos lo hacen de cualquier forma.

Los otros chicos asintieron con solemnidad, incluso Naruto hizo un evasivo gesto de asentimiento, aunque cuando Sasuke se volvió a mirarle el Rokudaime tenia expresión contrita.

-Por cierto Ryo, acabas de bajar en el ranking – informo Megumi.

Semejante declaración dejó perplejos a los dos adultos, mientras el chico en cuestión se giraba hacia su compañera con expresión preocupada.

-No puedes estar hablando de _**ese**_ ranking, ¿verdad? Dime que estas bromeando Megu-chan, y no me rompas el corazón.

Ella le puso una mano en el brazo con gesto consolador.

-Bajaste al segundo puesto, lo siento por ti

Ryota emitió un desgarrador suspiro mientras Hikaru ocultaba una sonrisa con la mano.

-No deberías reírte tanto, fuiste tu quien le quito el primer lugar – informo Megumi muy ufana.

Ryo levanto la cabeza de inmediato y miro a su amigo con resentimiento, Hikaru se apresuro a negar rápidamente con la cabeza y a agitar las manos delante de él clamando su desconocimiento sobre el tema.

-¡Tu! Y pensé que eras mi mejor amigo ¿Cómo has podido? ¡Traidor! – grito Ryota siguiendo a su amigo mientras este se dirigía hasta la ventana.

-Yo no sabia absolutamente nada sobre esto, ni muchos menos me intereso por cosas así, tú lo sabes – se defendió Hikaru.

-Lo único que yo se es que esta me la pagas, a ver si luego te quedan ganas de seguir robándome, mal amigo.

Hikaru sacudió la cabeza viendo que no lograría razonar con su compañero, así que opto por la única salida razonable que había a la vista… la ventana por supuesto. Haciendo gala de su velocidad, el Hyuga salto por la ventana y se balanceo hacia el piso inferior, saludando de paso a Kakashi que estaba apostado afuera a todas luces espiando la conversación. Ryota no perdió tiempo y siguió a su amigo entre gritos que lo calificaban de rata traidora, y ladrón.

Sobra decir que ninguno de los adultos presentes había entendido ni jota de lo sucedido en la sala, así que Naruto se volvió hacia la chica en el momento en que esta volvía a colocarse los audífonos.

-A ver niña, explícame, ¿de que iba todo esto?

-OH, ¿se refiere al pequeño incidente de hace un momento? No le tome importancia, lo arreglaran después de unos cuantos golpes, nada de que preocuparse.

-Bien, me alegro de saber eso, pero no era a lo que me refería… ¿Exactamente de que Ranking estabas hablando?

Megumi parpadeo

-¿De veras no sabe? Ha sido un tema muy comentado desde hace una semana más o menos.

-Debes referirte a ese extraño concurso que dirige ese programa de conexión kunoichi – informo Kakashi entrando a través de la ventana.

La chica asintió con una sonrisa feliz mientras Kakashi le alborotaba el cabello distraídamente al pasar por su lado.

-Desde hace una semana que han iniciado una especie de encuesta entre los oyentes acerca de quien es el Shinobi activo mas apuesto de la aldea – informo Kakashi con lo que podía adivinarse como una sonrisa divertida en su único ojo visible.

Involuntariamente, Naruto y Sasuke voltearon a verse con el mismo gesto confuso en sus rostros.

-¿Y porque no había sido informado de todo esto? – Inquirió el Rokudaime – esa no es la clase de visión que quiero fomentar hacia nuestros shinobis, no somos simplemente piezas de carne.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros, mientras a su lado, con sus audífonos puestos nuevamente, Megumi empezaba a tararear una canción, con no muy buena voz debo añadir.

Ahora bien, ¿Qué será de la vida de nuestro querido Sasuke? Ha estado bastante callado ¿no les parece? Pues bien, si debo adivinar, yo diría que este momento esta estudiando posibles rutas de escape, o planeando un nuevo asesinato, por lo que sabemos, podrían ser las dos cosas.

En ese momento Megumi se despidió con un simple gesto de la mano, y al igual que sus compañeros se escapo por la ventana, ningún tipo de despedida formal, mucho menos inclinación en dirección de su sensei.

Ninguno de estos mocosos tienen una miserable pizca de educación – pensó Sasuke con amargura, previendo que las próximas semanas, asumiendo que no matara a nadie, serian verdaderamente una tortura.

-Siempre son así, no te lo tomes a pecho – comento Kakashi con simpatía mirando la expresión molesta de su antiguo alumno – ya hace casi seis meses desde que estuvieron a cargo de un sensei, han olvidado lo que es seguir la dirección de un líder de equipo.

-Dejan mucho que desear – respondió el Uchiha secamente.

-Nah, no seas tan duro, son buenos chicos – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa – Cada uno es entrenado individualmente por sus familias, y sabemos que ellos mismos practican a veces como equipo, se complementan sorprendentemente bien.

-Si son tan buenos como dices no deberían de requerir un sensei con tanta urgencia…

La expresión de Naruto se torno seria e intercambio una mirada con Kakashi.

-Es necesario que se integren a un sensei como líder de equipo, y deben hacerlo pronto.

Sasuke, siendo lo astuto que era, presintió que en todo aquello había algo más.

-¿Por qué la urgencia?

-Los Anbus están interesados en ellos, y no me refiero a nuestra división convencional, sino a la raíz. Por desgracia el consejo sabe de esto y esta de acuerdo, tu eres su ultima oportunidad antes de ser reclutados por la raíz.

Incluso un cínico sin corazón como Sasuke sabia que esas no eran perspectivas alentadoras para jóvenes shinobis. Los métodos de la raíz eran cualquier cosa menos agradables, ciertamente nadie querría ver a sus hijos pasar por las oscuras experiencias a que eran sometidos los Anbus de ese escuadron.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que Sasuke se sintiera mucho mas inclinado hacia su nuevo trabajo como mentor, especialmente después de conocer a los pequeños mocosos malcriados que le habían tocado.

-Los chicos no saben de esto, y no debes decírselos, con lo que les gusta llevarnos la contraria, es probable que ellos mismos aceptaran la invitación de la raíz por el puro placer de disgustarnos – informo Naruto.

Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, sin decir una palabra.

Luego de ver salir a su compañero Naruto se volvió hacia su sensei con expresión de cómico interés.

-Nee, Kakashi… dime una cosa.

El aludido arqueo una ceja e inclino la cabeza a un lado con expresión curiosa.

-Acerca de ese fulano concurso, dime, ¿En que posición estabas tu?

-¿Yo? Vaya, según lo que Gai me grito hace un rato estaba en la posición numero cinco.

A Naruto casi se le cae la mandíbula de la impresión

-¿Cinco? ¿Cómo demonios puedes estar tú siquiera en la lista si nadie tiene una miserable idea de cómo luce tu rostro? – preguntó.

-OH, no se… tal vez de deba a mi misterioso encanto, o a mi deslumbrante personalidad – dijo Kakashi divertido

-¿Y yo? Seguramente debo estar en cuarto lugar o quizás el tercero, ya que los dos mocosos están en el tope – Naruto sonrió muy seguro de si mismo.

Sin embargo, Kakashi reventó su burbuja de ilusión.

-Err… en realidad, no figuras en la lista – comento el copy ninja con gesto de pesar - es después de todo para shinobis activos, y desde que eres Rokudaime ya no vas a misiones como antes, así que…

Naruto parpadeo dos veces antes de estallar

-¡¿QUE NO ESTOY ACTIVO? ¡Que vengan a ver que tan inactivo me he vuelto! ¡Serán cara dura! Pero déjamelos a mi ¡Yo los cancelo, dattebayo!

-O-

* * *

_**Nota: **_

_¡Hola! Ya se que este capitulo no quedo tan humorístico como me hubiera gustado, pero necesitaba algo así aunque fuera para presentar a mis adorables diablillos, espero lo entiendan… ¿Ya adivinan quien es el hijo de Sasuke? ¿Hacemos apuestas? Jejeje espero leerlos próximamente… ¡Nos leemos en la misma pagina, mismo canal! _


End file.
